Cara - A beautiful memory
by angie6361
Summary: A gorgeous redhead who fell in love with Ace, and Ace with her. But all good things must come to an e ended up in Dadans care when she was 9 (Luffy 9 too). Then Raven (an evil sadist) fell in love with her, he ruined her wholy. Now broken Cara escapes to her family, Ace and Luffy. After Ace and Cara's love blossoms, Ace is taken away. Luffy makes her join his team. SMUT
"A small but feminine voice spoke "My name is Cara. I have no idea about my last name, since i don't know my parents. But what I do know is my birthday and now I am 7 year old" she said overly joyous concerning the moment currently.

Right now, at this moment, my whole body is wrapped up in bandages and I'm in this beaten out house with a lot of weird looking people staring at me. Oh and there are 3 boys about my age in the room, 2 boys that have black hair, dark brown chocolate colored eyes. The older one is standing by the window, leaning against the wall glaring at me, the younger one who looks like he's about the same age as me, is right next to me staring at me with his big bright sparkling eyes and sitting cross-legged, smiling like nothing in the world can hurt him. The last one who has blonde hair, blue eyes is sitting before me looking at me with interest in his pretty ocean blue eyes. This big, fat woman asked me questions like who am I, where I came from, and also she kept repeating that I'm annoying and she will beat me if i don't talk and stuff like that….Bunch of weirdos in here

"So after all her nagging I told everyone in the room "Thank you for taking care of me" (half bow). Immediately the smaller boy asks "Nee, Where did you come from?" Hmm, I just noticed he had a scar right under his eye, that's cool. I wonder how he got it, he reminded me of a pirate. "Well I can't really remember anything else than the things I have already told you" I smiled and scratched my head, feeling dumb. "Liar!" shouts the older one who looks intimidating. Ignoring him Dadan-the big, fat woman started talking. She let me stay here which was very nice of her but she wanted me to do chores, so of course I agreed. After all that talking I went out of the house feeling better and decided to go to a journey through the forest.

Aces POV

"Tch" who does she think she is? Laying unconscious nearby and now she's going to stay here?! What the hell? I walk outside around the house, kicking stones furious at stupid Dadan for letting her stay. Then I realize the stupid red haired girl with black eyes called Cara or whatever, is running to the forest/jungle. "Hah, she can go and die around there, so I won't have to bring more food for another mouth. Lucky me!" I say out loud to the empty space….."Whatever...I'll just go and make sure she dies" I mutter as I sneak around, running after her, watching her as she runs around the forest. While she's running she falls on her face, tripping on a rock.i hide behind a tree and try to muffle my laughter. "Oweee, that hurt" she whines. Tch I bet she'll cry now, just like Luffy does. Unexpectedly, she stands up and wipes dust off her dirty plain white dress "yoooooosh! Adventure here I comeeeee" she yells and runs forward. What a weirdo.

After she explores for a while I was getting pretty bored. Meeh maybe I'll just leave her but then I suddenly hear a deep ravaging growl behind us. Both of us turn around to face the noise and a huge tiger came out. A big one with a scar on his face and a big scowl too. He slowly started circling around the stupid girl. As I was about to go down and help her she started to..smile? Which made me pause and watch. She crouched down and was also moving her body like the tiger, looking straight at the tiger with no fear in her eyes. Mesmerized by her I just stood there and watched without saying or making any noise. The giant tiger pounced and with his claws he came charging at her with a fierce growl like he was about to rip her in half, she dodged it and gracefully jumped onto his head. "Oi, what do you think you're doing, big kitty?" She asked the tiger, tapping on his head with her foot softly. The tiger that's now more furious tried to grab or hit her with his claws so she jumped up on his head and kicked his head to the ground creating a gust of dirt around it. "Stupid neko" she says as she gets off his head and looks back at the knocked out tiger.

Woah she's really strong! I was so surprised that I slipped on a wet tree branch and fell with an "oomph" on the hard dirty ground. As I was grunting from the pain all I heard was her laughter. Which was something else, it was so clear and rich you just knew it was genuine. She came closer to me and smiled at me while I was laying on the ground like an idiot. Goddammit she's gonna make fun of me and then tell the others, damn Sabo will never let go of this. She crouched down and said "What's your name?" which made me jerk with surprise. I look at her while standing up, and observe her. Well she's definitely not bright. "Tch why should I tell you?" I stated as I brushed dirt off myself. She studied me and then walked away. Maybe she's sad that I didn't tell her, hah girls. Baka

Behind me I heard Luffy's voice screaming "AAACEEE, WHERE ARE YOOOUU?" Ah another stupid one "IM HERE LUFFY" I shouted back as I waved to him. Luffy and Sabo ran towards me, Luffy kept blabbering about something excitedly. I heard soft giggles from a tree beside me, I looked up and saw that Cara girl just watching us with a happy look. Then suddenly Luffy and Sabo tackles me down to the ground asking bunch of questions like "whatcha looking at?" "What are you staring at?" "Stop staring at a tree, you moron" …..bla bla bla. "JUST SHUT UP, YOU MORONS!" I yell and push their faces off so I can get up. As I got up I felt a soft touch helping me get up, I looked up and it turns out it was that girl. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her with a glare, and to my surprise she ignored me and started talking with Luffy. "What's your name?" She asked Luffy, with an idiotic smile of his he replied "My name is Luffy, I'm gonna be the future pirate king" he grinned and shouted to the air. Without any surprised emotion or whatever she said "That's pretty cool" and she smiled at him. She looked at Sabo and said "And you're Sabo right, I heard Luffy calling you that" Sabo just grinned with his tooth gap and said "yeah that's right".

Sabo was suddenly tackled by Luffy and they both went rolling sideways while Cara just watched them with a curious face. Ace sighed and slowly walked towards the grappling two then he did what they didn't expect at all. He jumped on top of them and landed with a smile. Now all three of them were smiling and looking...like idiots, honestly. Cara laughed, she laughed so hard until tears were coming out, and her stomach hurting. She fell with a thud on the ground and wiped her tears "You guys..." she said and smiled at them brightly. It already felt like she was one of them.


End file.
